


Rose-Colored Boy

by jjokkomi



Series: chensoo bin [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: I wish we were all rose-colored tooMy rose-colored boy





	Rose-Colored Boy

Kyungsoo sits with his head down on his desk, staring blankly at their home room teacher Mrs. Bae as she goes on and on about the state of their planet. Today's lesson is about global warming and honestly, it doesn't help his mood to know that they're basically killing their planet and people are blindly doing nothing about it. 

He's already bummed about his not-so-secret crush ignoring his existence to talk to Baekhyun about some new video game that probably includes a lot of macho looking males and one half dressed girl who is only there for the visual pleasure of the male audience. Kyungsoo would honestly rather play mario kart. 

Sighing he spares Jongdae a glance, noting that the boy is turned half way in his seat to stare at Baekhyun's phone full of low quality pictures of a television screen, a content little smile on his lips as he listens to Baekhyun whisper at a rapid pace about something or another. Kyungsoo really doesn't care.

When his stomach grumbles he's only reminded of another reason why today sucks. He forgot his lunch on the counter and he's almost positive there's no money left in his account or in his wallet for that matter. He's going to starve the whole day, the earth is dying,  _and_  his crush is laughing at _Baekhyun_ with his stupid cute smile.  

"Psst, Kyungsoo, what's the answer to number five on our math homework?" Chanyeol attempts to whisper, but he lacks the capacity to do so and it comes out louder than he probably wants and all the nearby students turn to spare them a glance.

Forgot his math homework, add that to list of reasons Kyungsoo doesn't want to be awake today.

"I didn't do it," he mumbles, not even bothering to sit up as he continues to stare at Mrs. Bae's back, noting she got a haircut. Maybe if he compliments it, she'll give him an extension on that math homework... _again_.

“It’s worth twenty percent of our grade,” Baekhyun actually whispers, poking him on the cheek and he turns to give him a tiny glare. “Mrs. Bae said she’s going over it in class. Did you not pay attention yesterday?” he prompts.

Kyungsoo can’t even think of a response that doesn’t include _fuck_ and _you_ in that order so he keeps his mouth shut, only letting out a pathetic sigh as he moves to stare out the window instead. Who knows how long the sun will be visible with the growing air pollution rate?

“You can copy mine!” Jongdae quietly chirps, a piece of paper appearing on his desk and when he looks up Jongdae is giving him that _stupidly_ cute smile, his stupidly cute eyes all scrunched up.

Kyungsoo wants to kiss him.

“I love you,” he blurts, a little _too_ loudly, a little _too_ earnestly and he can hear Chanyeol fake gag from behind him.

“I know,” Jongdae snorts, finally turning towards the front of the class room.

Kyungsoo wants to propose when he sees the paper is recycled.

 


End file.
